


child-sized socks

by captandor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3552539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captandor/pseuds/captandor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adi/Ali. There were child-sized socks on his floor...</p>
            </blockquote>





	child-sized socks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelbabe_cj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelbabe_cj/gifts).



> Un-beta'd.

There were child-sized socks on his floor sometimes now and that was just weird. He kicked one of them out of his path now, absent-mindedly, as if they'd always been there, but slowed when he realized what he'd done. Setting down the potions journal he'd been reading, he bent to pick it up and mused; this one was Liam's.  
  
He spent more time at Alicia's house with them than she and twins spent at his flat in the city, but there were weekends when he locked up his potions lab and let the family have the run of the place, which must have been where the socks came from.  
  
That thought,  _family_ , stopped him physically, emotionally, and psychologically in his tracks.  
  
Someday,  _their family_  would grow - he suddenly had no doubt about that - and he'd be picking up socks in his own home -  _their_  own home - for many years to come; in this exact moment, he realized how excited he was for that time to begin.


End file.
